Conectar con la vida
by Caris Bennet
Summary: ¿Qué pasó en esa cama en el 6x22? Una nueva versión a la luz de lo que ahora sabemos. Atención: Contiene spoilers del 6x22 y el 6x23.


Escribo "Insensible" y desde que sabemos la verdad tengo un montón de comentarios diciéndome que ahora sabemos que eso no pasó. Así que aquí está lo que probablemente sí pasó.

Estoy en shock con el final de temporada y he decidido dejar en hiatus "Guardar la vela" porque a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos no puedo escribir escenas de sexo con Brennan, sólo puedo pensar en elefantitos morados (maldita sea, Giny Scully, me has pegado la expresión). Irónicamente, esto es una escena de sexo, mi idea de lo que pasó en el 6x22 a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos.

**Disclaimer:** "Conectar con la vida" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Conectar con la vida**

Eran las 4:47 cuando la puerta de la habitación de Booth se abrió suavemente, haciendo que el agente se sobresaltara y cogiera su arma, apuntando a la figura en el umbral.

-Lo siento –dijo Brennan, levantando las manos asustada.

-No, lo siento –replicó Booth-. Lo siento. ¿Has oído algo? –preguntó levantándose de la cama pistola en mano para comprobar la casa.

-No. No –contestó la antropóloga echando una ojeada al salón.

El hecho de que estaba apuntando a su compañera se introdujo abruptamente en la mente de Booth.

-¿Quieres que aparte el arma?

-Sí –contestó, entrando en su habitación.

-Vale, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó, sentándose en la cama. Brennan se acercó a él.

-Él decía una y otra vez "No me hagas irme".

-¿Qué? –Booth no conseguía seguir su línea de pensamiento.

-Vincent. Me estaba mirando y diciendo "No me hagas marcharme". Decía que le encantaba estar aquí. ¿Por qué pensaría que era la única que le estaba haciendo irse? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

Booth la miró enternecido. Como siempre Huesos lo había entendido todo mal.

-No. Ven aquí –señaló su cama y Brennan se sentó a su lado-. No, no, no, no, no, Huesos. Lo has entendido todo mal, ¿de acuerdo? Lo has entendido mal.

-No, lo escuché. Tú también. "No me hagas ir", eso es lo que dijo.

-No estaba hablando contigo.

-Era la única persona allí. Y tú. No… no estaba hablando contigo.

La respuesta era tan obvia y a la vez tan difícil de ver para su compañera…

-Le estaba hablando a Dios. No quería morir.

Quería creerlo, pero sabía que no. Vincent no creía.

-No, Vincent era como yo, Booth. Era ateo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces estaba hablando con el universo. No quería irse. No estaba preparado, Huesos. Quería quedarse.

El corazón de Brennan se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos y Booth vio en su cara el sufrimiento, su argumento a rebatir.

-Si hubiera un dios habría dejado que Vincent se quedara aquí con nosotros.

_Hubo un tiempo en el que también lo creí así_, pensó Booth.

-No es así como funciona.

Vio las dudas en el rostro de la antropóloga y su miedo a pedir aquello que necesitaba.

-¿Puedes…? –preguntó al fin Brennan. Estaba hecha polvo y deseaba, **necesitaba** uno de sus abrazos.

-Sí. Por eso estoy aquí –contestó Booth, abriendo los brazos y sintiendo el cuerpo de su compañera apretarse contra el suyo, haciendo que ambos se tumbaran en la cama-. Estoy justo aquí. Lo sé. Es duro –Sintió las convulsiones del cuerpo de Brennan relajarse hasta ir desapareciendo. Comenzó a mover la mano derecha por la espalda de Huesos, tratando de transmitirle consuelo. Decirle "Todo irá bien" no serviría de nada, lo sabía por experiencia. Demasiados compañeros, demasiados amigos perdidos en demasiadas guerras. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla-. ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó con ternura, agachando la cabeza para mirarla.

Brennan levantó la cabeza y la movió de arriba abajo ligeramente. Booth levantó la mano y le remetió un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja, acarició su frente y bajó hasta su mejilla. Sintió cómo su compañera cerraba los llorosos ojos ante el contacto, como si tal vez así pudiera absorber mejor su suave caricia. Colocó las manos en sus mejillas y besó su frente, bajó a sus párpados y los besó también, besó sus mejillas y alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Brennan mirándolo directamente.

No pensó hasta qué punto era inadecuado en aquel momento. No pensó en si tal vez estaría aprovechándose de la vulnerabilidad de Huesos, simplemente acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Sabía que Brennan había cambiado, sabía que ella lo quería pero aún así no podía evitar temer su reacción, la última vez que la había besado de sopetón ella se había separado abruptamente y le había roto el corazón. Tal vez por eso fue tan intensa la descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió al sentir los labios de ella devolver el beso.

_Hubo dos clases de supervivientes en el holocausto nazi: aquellos a los que la experiencia los traumatizó y los deprimió de por vida y aquellos que vivieron el resto de sus días con la alegría de haber sobrevivido. La diferencia consistió en que los segundos lograron conectar con la vida, sentirse, saberse vivos._ Brennan había leído aquello en alguna revista, en algún artículo o tal vez en algún libro en algún momento de su vida. Tal vez por eso, cuando sintió que la suave caricia de Booth se transformaba en un beso, lo devolvió, porque sintió la sangre latiendo en sus oídos, la vida palpitando en su pecho. Su corazón aún latía, ella aún estaba viva y Booth también. Y tenía que decírselo.

-No soportaría la idea de que te murieras sin saber cómo sería –dijo y volvió a besarlo. Booth no pudo evitar recordar que todas las veces que había estado a punto de perderla había pensado exactamente lo mismo, que no podía perderla, que no podía irse sin decírselo.

Sus pensamientos se derritieron al sentir a Brennan besar su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, como si lo adorara, como si su vista no fuera suficiente para asegurar que seguía allí, como si no estuviera segura hasta que sus labios lo comprobaran.

La puso boca arriba en la cama y se colocó encima de ella, imitando sus movimientos, besando su rostro, su clavícula, el punto del cuello donde su pulso latía, rápido, irregular. Deslizó las manos por sus costados hasta llegar a la cintura de la sudadera que le había prestado para dormir y Brennan se la quitó pasándosela por encima de la cabeza. Volvieron a besarse intensa, apasionadamente y la antropóloga introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta negra de Booth, que se la quitó a su vez.

La boca del agente bajó a los pechos de Huesos mientras ésta acariciaba la espalda de él, clavándole las uñas al sentir los labios de Booth cerrarse alrededor de un pezón, enviando una descarga que incrementó el latido entre sus piernas. Los labios de él siguieron bajando, besando sus costillas, su ombligo, su sexo por encima del pantalón. Tiró de él y se lo quitó, volviendo a besar su entrada, esta vez sin barreras.

Brennan bajó las manos a la cintura del agente y tiró de los pantalones para quitárselos. Booth se los quitó del todo y dejó los calcetines a su lado. Volvió a besarla y en ese momento Brennan supo lo que tenía que decir.

-Booth… Hazme sentir viva. **Necesito** saber que estoy viva.

El agente colocó su miembro en la entrada y empujó con suavidad, temiendo hacerle daño. Todos sus temores se disiparon cuando sintió las piernas de Huesos enrollarse alrededor de su cintura, invitándolo a entrar en ella más profundamente.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta que el movimiento de sus cuerpos se incrementó al sentir la urgencia por estallar cada vez más cerca. No había palabras, sólo miradas tratando de comunicarse en silencio.

El orgasmo los pilló por sorpresa, vino silencioso, callado, como si no tuviera derecho a estar ahí. Y, sin embargo, ambos sintieron el placer aliviar su carga, hacerlos sentir vivos, plenos.

Brennan se acurrucó al lado de Booth y éste la abrazó.

Habían conectado con la vida. Y, aunque ninguno los dos lo sabía en aquel momento, acababan de crear una nueva.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Alegradme el día con un comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
